Tag der Entscheidung
by KBRC87
Summary: Beckett und Castle wurden von Caleb Brown angeschossen. Sie haben überlebt... und nicht nur sie... / Future-Fic, die zeitlich ein paar Monate nach Folge 8x22 angesiedelt ist.
1. Rick

**Kapitel 1 - Rick**

Während er sich wie jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen reckte und streckte, merkte Castle, dass er diese Bewegungen heute das erste Mal seit Monaten ganz ohne Schmerzen machen konnte. Lächelnd drehte er sich auf die Seite, aber da war niemand mit dem er seine Freude teilen konnte. Das Lächeln verschwand genauso schnell wieder aus seinem Gesicht wie es gekommen war und er rollte sich seufzend auf den Rücken.

Heute war ein wichtiger Tag und er wollte ihm eigentlich optimistisch entgegensehen, aber Castle konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal zu dem Tag zurückwanderten, an dem Caleb Brown ins Loft eingedrungen war und auf Kate und ihn geschossen hatte…

 _Die Kugel hatte Castle in die rechte Brust getroffen und seine Lunge perforiert, was einen Pneumothorax auslöste. Erst hatte er davon nichts gemerkt und dafür war er im Nachhinein sehr dankbar, denn dadurch konnte Castle einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf behalten und Hilfe rufen. Zum Glück hatte er noch das Handy, das Mason ihnen gegeben hatte, in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans. Und glücklicherweise hatte er ein gutes Zahlengedächtnis, sodass er sich zumindest an Ryans Telefonnummer erinnern konnte._

 _Erst als Kevin ihm versicherte, dass er sofort zwei Krankenwagen schicken würde und sich zudem selbst auf den Weg zum Loft machte, wurde sich Castle seiner Verletzung bewusst. Das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer und er fühlte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. Er durfte jetzt nicht schlappmachen, er musste für Kate da sein, musste sie retten. Noch einmal drückte er Kates Hand, die schlaff in seiner ruhte, bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde._

Rick schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich ruckartig im Bett auf. Schluss mit den dunklen Gedanken. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Kurz vor halb acht. Es war Zeit, aufzustehen.

Während er sich auf dem Weg ins Bad seines T-Shirts entledigte, prüfte Castle erneut die Beweglichkeit seines rechten Armes und Schulter. Alles schien genauso gut zu funktionieren wie vor dem Schuss. Hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert. Jetzt würde er endlich wieder richtig leben und arbeiten können.

-x-x-

Castle hatte gerade sein Frühstücksgeschirr in den Geschirrspüler geräumt, als es klingelte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür blickte er lächelnd auf seine Uhr. Sie war pünktlich, wie immer. Sobald der Spalt breit genug war, drängte sich eine kleine, drahtige Blondine ins Loft, die schnurstracks zum Kühlschrank lief und sich eine Flasche Mineralwasser herausnahm.

„Hey, Kirsten, bist du etwa hierher gejoggt?" Castle schaute der Frau perplex hinterher. Sie nickte, während das Wassers weiter in ihre Kehle gluckerte. „Bist du verrückt? Es müssen draußen doch schon gefühlte 35 Grad sein."

Der Sommer hatte New York voll im Griff. Seit Wochen war es schon teilweise so heiß, dass der Asphalt auf den Straßen schmolz.

„Ja", bestätigte Kirsten grinsend. „Aber mir war danach und da ich für uns heute nur ein leichtes Programm geplant habe, sprach nichts gegen eine weitere morgendliche Anstrengung."

„Weitere?", fragte Castle neugierig.

„Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag und das haben Luke und ich natürlich schon gebührend gefeiert", antwortete Kirsten und wurde dabei leicht rot.

„Ah, verstehe." Rick ging schmunzelnd auf die Blondine zu und nahm sie kurz aber fest in die Arme. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Auch an deinen Mann, unbekannter Weise."

„Danke, werde ich ausrichten." Kirsten stellte die halbvolle Wasserflasche auf den Küchentresen und schaute Castle fragend an. „Apropos Ehepartner... wie geht es Kate heute?" Rick zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte betont trotzig die Arme vor seinem Körper, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Das darf nicht dein Ernst sein, Rick!" Kirsten sah ihn fassungslos an. „Meinst du nicht, dass Kate an diesem wichtigen Tag deinen Zuspruch braucht? Schließlich geht es um sehr viel."

„Das stimmt schon, aber ich will ihr einfach nicht auf die Nerven gehen", verteidigte sich Castle leise.

Kirsten lachte auf. „Seit wann denn das?"

„Hey! Du kennst mich erst seit zwei Monaten, was weißt du denn schon von meiner Beziehung zu meiner Frau?" Rick versuchte möglichst empört zu klingen, aber das Lächeln verriet ihn. Natürlich hatte Kirsten recht, er hätte Kate schon längst anrufen müssen. Aber er hatte Angst vor dem, was der heutige Tag noch bringen würde.

„Du weißt schon, dass du mir bereits beim zweiten Termin deine und Kates ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt hast, oder?" Kirsten sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Du warst mir halt von Anfang an sympathisch", erklärte der Schriftsteller. „Du bist die beste und netteste Physiotherapeuten, die ich jemals hatte."

„Danke sehr!" Kirsten lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Du warst aber auch ein sehr angenehmer Kunde. Und das sage ich jetzt nicht nur, weil du mir zwei von deinen Büchern signiert hast."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich", winkte Castle ab. „Wollen wir anfangen? Damit ich endlich zu Kate fahren kann."


	2. Kate

**Kapitel 2 - Kate**

Die Geräusche, die vom Flur in ihr Zimmer schallten, wurden lauter. 6.15 Uhr. Die Nachtschicht wurde abgelöst. Beckett war schon so lange hier, dass sie anhand der Geräusche um sie herum, genau wusste wie spät es war, ohne dafür auf die Uhr schauen zu müssen.

Beckett hatte ja schon öfter im Krankenhaus gelegen, aber noch nie so lange. Deshalb hatte sie auch erst jetzt realisiert, dass ein Krankenhaus Routine pur war. Obwohl sie Privatpatientin war, dafür hatte Castle gesorgt, kam zum Beispiel ihr Frühstück immer um 6:40 Uhr. Egal wie es ihr ging. Und egal, ob sie das Essen verspeist hatte oder nicht, das Tablett wurde genau eine halbe Stunde später wieder abgeholt. Kate hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was mit dem ganzen Essen passierte, das sie zurückgehen ließ.

Eigentlich aß Kate gerne und mochte auch fast alles, aber die Umstände brachten es mit sich, dass ihr oft morgens so übel war, dass sie ihr Frühstück unberührt ließ. Allerdings musste sie nicht hungern, wenn sie dann doch im Laufe des Vormittages Appetit bekam, denn sämtliche ihrer Besucher, ob Familie, Freunde oder Kollegen, wussten um ihre Situation und brachten Kate Snacks aller Art mit.

Kate drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Es war noch Zeit bis zum Frühstück und noch mehr Zeit bis zum alles entscheidenden Termin. Sie schloss die Augen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal zu dem Tag zurück, an dem Caleb Brown ins Loft eingedrungen war und auf Rick und sie geschossen hatte…

 _Gerade hatte sie noch mit Castle über den Fall gesprochen und im nächsten Moment hörte sie den Schuss und Browns Stimme. Instinktiv griff sie zu ihrer Waffe und stürmte vom Schlafzimmer zurück in die Küche, was sich im Nachhinein als Fehler herausstellte. Aber Castle war in Gefahr, da konnte und wollte sie sich nicht zurückhalten._

 _Caleb und Kate schossen nahezu gleichzeitig aufeinander. Zweimal. Die erste Kugel traf Beckett in die rechte obere Brust und verfehlte nur knapp ihre Lunge. Der zweite Schuss schlug in ihren Oberbauch ein und verletzte ihre Leber. Aber die Polizistin ging nicht zu Boden, anders als der Angreifer. Caleb schaute sie verdutzt an, während er an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschte und für immer die Augen schloss._

 _Erst als Beckett sich sicher war, dass sie Brown wirklich getötet hatte, ließ sie die Schmerzen zu. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut aus den Wunden pulsierte und ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben. Castle, der ebenfalls blutend am Boden lag, rief fragend ihren Namen und sah sich suchend nach ihr um. Sie nahm alle ihre verbleibenden Kräfte zusammen und schob sich mühsam über den Holzboden zu ihrem Geliebten._

 _Wenn sie schon sterben musste, dann wollte sie sich wenigstens von ihm verabschieden. Aber das war leichter gedacht als getan. Sie konnte Rick nicht sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, wie viel sie ihm verdankte und wie gern sie mit ihm alt geworden wäre. Das Einzige, wozu ihre Kraft noch reichte, war seine Hand zu halten und diese so fest wie möglich zu drücken. Sie hoffte, dass er dadurch spürte, was er ihr bedeutete. Castle erwiderte ihren Händedruck, bevor Kates Hand erschlaffte und es schwarz um sie wurde._

Kate schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich ruckartig im Bett auf. Schluss mit den dunklen Gedanken. Sie musste dem heutigen Tag optimistisch entgegensehen, ansonsten könnte sie auch gleich aufgeben.

Ein paar Minuten später ging die Tür auf und Betty, eine der netteren Krankenschwestern, kam mit ihrem Frühstück ins Zimmer. „Guten Morgen, Kate, wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Gut. Vielleicht ein bisschen nervös", antwortete Kate ehrlich und stand auf, während Betty das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch stellte. „Aber ich habe sogar etwas Appetit."

„Das ist gut", bestätigte die füllige Krankenschwester. „Sie brauchen die Nervennahrung." Betty nickte Kate lächelnd zu. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück für den Termin nachher."

„Danke." Beckett lächelte zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch, nachdem Betty das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie hatte tatsächlich Hunger. Gut, dass sie heute nicht nüchtern bleiben musste. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie aufgrund der vielen Untersuchungen nicht allzu viel zu essen bekommen. Genüsslich biss Kate in das Brötchen und aß dann auch noch den Joghurt, der zum heutigen Frühstück gehörte. Natürlich hoffte sie darauf, dass Castle ihr wieder Kaffee mitbringen würde, aber sogar der labbrige Früchtetee kam ihr jetzt einigermaßen genießbar vor.

Kate lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und hörte in sich hinein, besser gesagt in ihren Magen, aber es war nichts von irgendwelcher Übelkeit zu spüren. „Sollten wir uns endlich angefreundet haben", murmelte sie leise, während sie beide Hände auf ihren schon leicht gewölbten Bauch legte.

Als der Arzt Kate nach der Operation, in der sie die Kugeln aus ihrem Körper herausgeholt hatten, mitteilte, dass sie schwanger war, hielt sie das zunächst für einen Scherz. Sie nahm schließlich die Pille. Aber der Arzt zeigte ihr die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung, die eindeutig einen erhöhten HCG-Wert anzeigten. Weitere Untersuchungen bestätigten, dass Kate ungefähr in der dritten Schwangerschaftswoche war, als Brown ihr in den Bauch schoss.

Castle war überglücklich gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er noch mal Vater wurde.

Aber Kate war mehr geschockt, als freudig überrascht. Sie hatte zwei Schussverletzungen, die erhebliche Schmerzen verursachten. Aufgrund der Schwangerschaft durfte sie nur eingeschränkt Schmerzmittel nehmen, was ihre Heilung nicht wirklich voranbrachte. Dazu kam dann noch die morgendliche Übelkeit, die Kate schwer zu schaffen machte. Und angeblich harmlose Blutungen, die von Hämatomen in der Gebärmutter verursacht wurden. Das waren alles Aspekte, die Kate nicht gerade freundlich auf ihr Kind stimmten.

Das Timing war einfach nicht richtig.

Doch je mehr Zeit verging, umso besser fühlte sich Kate und umso mehr gefiel ihr die Tatsache, dass sie Mutter wurde. Deshalb hatte sie auch gedacht, dass sie nur maximal das erste Trimester ihrer Schwangerschaft im Krankenhaus verbringen musste, aber die Ärzte wollten sie zur Sicherheit noch länger dabehalten. Die Schusswunde in ihrer Brust verheilte sehr gut, aber die Bauchverletzung hatte sich immer wieder entzündet. Außerdem entwickelte sich das Kind in ihr nur unterdurchschnittlich.

Jetzt war Kate rechnerisch in der 15. Schwangerschaftswoche, das Baby war insofern etwa 13 Wochen alt. Das war alt genug, um festzustellen, ob der Fötus schwerwiegende Fehlbildungen aufwies. Die Ärzte hatten ihr aufgrund des Traumas durch die Schussverletzungen und den damit verbundenen starken Blutverlust zu nähergehenden Untersuchungen geraten.

Kate hatte das Angebot angenommen und heute war der Tag, an dem sie die Ergebnisse bekam. Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie machen würde, wenn die Befunde positiv ausfielen.


	3. Rick und Kate und

**Kapitel 3 - Rick und Kate und...**

Vorsichtig öffnete Rick die Tür zum Krankenzimmer seiner Frau und spähte hinein. Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett, ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, also schlief sie. Leise schlich Rick zum Bett und wollte gerade den mitgebrachten Kaffee auf dem Nachtschrank abstellen, als Kate sich aufsetzte.

„Herrgott, Beckett", stöhnte Castle und sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „Muss das sein? Beinahe hätte ich den Kaffee fallengelassen."

„Das wäre äußerst schade gewesen, denn da warte ich schon sehnsüchtig drauf", erwiderte Kate, entschuldigend lächelnd, und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Heißgetränk aus. „Warum kommst du überhaupt so spät?"

Rick beugte sich zu seiner Frau runter und gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor er ihr den Becher übergab. „Kirsten war doch heute das letzte Mal da und wir haben uns verquatscht."

„Ach ja, die Frau, mit der du dich in meiner Abwesenheit körperlich betätigt hast", grummelte Kate sarkastisch.

Rick kannte seine Frau. Ihre Äußerung bezog sich nicht darauf, dass sie eifersüchtig war, sondern eher darauf, dass sie im Moment mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden war. „Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht, Kate, aber alles wird gut ausgehen, davon bin ich felsenfest überzeugt."

„Deine Zuversicht möchte ich haben", stöhnte Kate und nippte weiter an dem entkoffeinierten Kaffee.

Rick nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Du hast sie und das weißt du auch." Kate nickte leicht. „Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, egal wie oder was du entscheidest. Ich liebe dich und ich liebe dieses Kind, aber wenn es nicht das ist, was du im Moment willst, werde ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Voll und ganz." Rick sah die Tränen in den Augen seiner Frau und es brach ihm das Herz. Er wusste in welcher Zwickmühle sie sich befand. Sie wollte ihm sein Kind nicht vorenthalten, obwohl sie noch nicht wirklich bereit war für ein Baby, und schon gar nicht für ein eventuell behindertes oder krankes Kind.

Kate legte ihre Arme um seinen Körper und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Sofort konnte er die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Tränen spüren, die durch den Stoff seines Hemdes auf seine Haut sickerte. „Was ist, wenn ich die falsche Entscheidung treffe?", schluchzte Kate. „Was passiert, wenn das meine einzige Chance ist, ein Kind zu bekommen?"

„Nichts passiert dann, Kate!" Rick drückte seine Frau noch fester an sich. „Du bist mir genug", meinte er bestimmt und hoffte, dass Kate das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme überhörte. „Natürlich würde ich gerne eine Familie mit dir gründen, aber bisher haben wir uns allein nicht gelangweilt und das wird auch in Zukunft so bleiben." Er atmete tief durch, er musste für sie beide stark bleiben. „Und außerdem ist noch überhaupt nichts entschieden."

Rick löste sich aus der Umarmung und drückte Kate sanft, aber bestimmt zurück aufs Bett. „Komm, mach mal etwas Platz", forderte er sie grinsend auf, während er sich neben sie legte und eine Hand unter ihr Shirt wandern ließ. „Wir haben noch genug Zeit, um ein bisschen rumzumachen."

Kate quietschte überrascht auf, als seine Fingerspitzen die Unterseite ihrer Brust berührten, lächelte ihn dann aber mit noch feuchten Augen an und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. „Okay, Casanova, zeig mir, was du draufhast."

-x-x-

Natürlich blieben sie angezogen und beließen es beim Küssen und Kuscheln, sie waren schließlich in einem Krankenhaus, aber die Ablenkung und das warme Gefühl dem anderen nahe zu sein, tat ihnen gut und beruhigte ihre Nerven... zumindest ein wenig.

Bis nach einem kurzen Klopfen schlagartig diverse Ärzte vor Kates Bett standen und Rick allein durch ihre Anwesenheit dazu nötigten, sich aus der Umarmung seiner Frau zu schälen und das warme Bett zu verlassen.

„Guten Tag, Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle." Der Chefarzt Dr. Ross gab Kate und Rick nacheinander die Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Bis eben noch gut", murmelte Castle leise vor sich hin und Kate drückte beruhigend seine Hand.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Sie sich fühlen", meinte der Arzt und lächelte entschuldigend. „Die ganzen Tests und Untersuchungen in den letzten Tagen waren sicher sehr aufreibend." Als Kate bestätigend nickte, fuhr er fort. „Deshalb will ich Sie auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen."

Rick hatte sich wieder zu seiner Frau aufs Bett gesetzt und beschützend den Arm um sie gelegt. Einerseits war er froh, dass jetzt endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, der Klarheit bringen würde. Andererseits hatte er auch Angst, dass sich seine Hoffnungen in wenigen Sekunden komplett in Luft auflösen könnten.

„Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass der Embryo die Schüsse auf Sie so gut überstanden hat", wandte sich Dr. Ross an Kate. „Vermutlich hat die Befruchtung der Eizelle erst ein paar Tage vor der Verletzung stattgefunden." Rick schaute schmunzelnd zu Kate. Er wusste genau, welche Nacht nur gemeint sein konnte und nach Kates hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu urteilen, wusste sie es auch. „Im Eileiter ist die Eizelle bei Blutverlust besser geschützt als in der Gebärmutter. Wäre es ein paar Tage später zu dem Vorfall gekommen, während des Einnistens des Embryos in der Gebärmutter, hätte er vermutlich nicht überlebt."

Rick spürte, wie Kate anfing zu zittern und verstärkte seine Umarmung.

„Das Kind ist jetzt circa 7 cm groß und circa 45 Gramm schwer", erklärte der Arzt weiter. „Das ist für die vorliegende Schwangerschaftswoche unterhalb des Durchschnitts, aber in den letzten beiden Wochen ist der Fötus stetig gewachsen. Wir hatten ja erst befürchtet die Entwicklung würde stagnieren."

Dr. Ross drehte sich zu seinen Assistenzärzten um, die eifrig nickten. „Nun gut, Fazit der ganzen Untersuchungen ist..." Rick sah den Arzt grimmig an. Er überlegte, ob er ihn wegen dieser unnötigen Kunstpause anfahren sollte, aber Rick hatte genug damit zu tun, Kate und sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Die Befunde sind alle negativ."

Ruckartig setzte Kate sich gerade hin und schaute den Arzt fragend an. „Heißt das, mein Baby ist gesund?"

„Ja, Ms. Beckett, das heißt es", erklärte Dr. Ross lächelnd. „Weder die Amniozentese noch die Chorionzotten-Biopsie haben einen Verdacht auf Erkrankungen oder Missbildungen des Fötus ergeben."

Rick musste nicht nachfragen, was die Fachausdrücke bedeuteten, denn er hatte sich im Vorfeld intensiv informiert, was sich teilweise jedoch nicht gerade beruhigend ausgewirkt hatte. Denn bei einer Fruchtwasseruntersuchung und der Entnahme von Gewebe aus der Plazenta hätte auch so einiges schiefgehen können.

„Auch die Blut- und Ultraschalluntersuchungen haben diese Ergebnisse untermauert", bemerkte der Arzt weiter.

„Das bedeutet, dass ich endlich nach Hause kann." Kate sah den Arzt hoffnungsvoll an.

Dr. Ross nickte. „Ihre Bauchwunde ist jetzt auch gut verheilt und wie ich höre, ist ihr Appetit auch wiedergekehrt. Also steht einer Entlassung nichts im Wege."

Erleichtert drückte Rick Kate einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Er wunderte sich über den salzigen Geschmack und merkte erst jetzt, dass er weinte. Schnell stand Rick auf, wischte sich über die Augen und reichte dem Arzt die Hand. „Danke, Dr. Ross, vielen Dank für alles."

„Da nicht für", erwiderte der Arzt, während er Ricks Hand kräftig schüttelte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute." Er schüttelte auch Kate die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hat der Ultraschall auch gezeigt, welches Geschlecht das Baby hat?" Rick sah Kate überrascht an. Mit so einer Frage von seiner Frau hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

Einer der Assistenzärzte blätterte in Kates Krankenakte und nickte. „Ja, es ist ein Mädchen."

„Lily", flüsterte Kate und Rick starrte sie erneut perplex an.

Sobald sich die Tür endgültig hinter den Ärzten geschlossen hatte, hob Rick seine Frau stürmisch vom Bett, wirbelte sie ausgelassen durchs Zimmer und küsste ihr dann die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Siehst du, ich wüsste es doch, alles wird gut."

„Ja, alles wird gut", flüsterte Kate, sah ihren Mann dabei aber noch etwas ungläubig an. „Ich glaube mir wird schlecht."

Rick führte seine Frau sofort besorgt zum Bett, damit sie sich setzen konnte. „Soll ich den Arzt zurückholen?"

„Um Gottes willen, nein", antwortete Kate bestimmt. „Ich muss nur was trinken." Schnell reichte Rick ihr ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich neben sie, während sie mit kleinen Schlucken trank.

Das Glas war noch nicht ganz leer, als Kate es unvermittelt abstellte und aufsprang, ein paar Schritte kopfschüttelnd durchs Zimmer ging und sich vor Rick aufstellte. „Wir bekommen ein Baby!"

„Ich weiß. Und ist das gut oder schlecht?" Rick nahm ihre Hände und forschte in ihrem wieder mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht nach einer Antwort.

„Gut", antwortete sie und ein immer größer werdendes Lächeln ließ ihre Mundwinkel nach oben wandern. „Ja, definitiv gut."

Kate beugte sich zu Rick herunter und küsste ihn. Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Vormittag landeten sie eng aneinander gekuschelt in dem schmalen Krankenhausbett.

„So, Lily also", bemerkte Rick nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja, aber wenn dir das nicht gefällt..."

„Doch", unterbrach Rick seine Frau sofort. „Das gefällt mir sogar sehr. Aber dafür, dass du dich mit unserer Tochter zunächst überhaupt nicht anfreunden wolltest, kam dir der Name doch sehr spontan über die Lippen." Kate seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Ricks Halsbeuge, aber er fühlte ihr Lächeln auf seiner Haut. „Hättest du für einen Jungen auch einen Namen gehabt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ja."

„Verrätst du ihn mir auch?"

„Reece", antwortete Kate einsilbig und verteilte weiter kleine Küsse auf seinem Nacken.

„Der Name gefällt mir auch. Vielleicht können wir ihn irgendwann noch mal brauchen."

 **Ende**


End file.
